1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging device, in particular for a make-up product. The invention is particularly suitable for powdery or pasty products or products in the form of a gel. By way of example, the packaging unit in accordance with the invention may be used for a blusher, a make-up foundation, a cheek make-up and etc.
2. Discussion of the Background
The make-up products which are intended to be frequently used are generally packaged in compacts or pots of small dimensions, provided with lids having simple locking mechanisms which are convenient to use.
To prevent these make-up products from deteriorating on contact with the ambient air, it is necessary for these compacts or these pots to have a good, airtight seal.
However, this seal is not always sufficient, in particular because of the wear sustained by the locking mechanism of the lid which is frequently used.
FR-A-2 412 474 describes a container or compact in which the compartment, wherein the product is placed, is obturated in a leakproof manner by means of a bellows that adheres tightly to a wall surrounding the compartment. The bellows may be joined in its central portion to the internal side of the lid, and in the closed position of the lid it can come to be applied to a flat bearing means round the compartment. Means are provided for suppressing the bellows effect during the opening. During the closing of the compact, air is enclosed between the free surface of the product and the bellows. This space, which permits a release of the solvent, will become increasingly large as the level of the product diminishes in the container.
In other known systems the seal is ensured by means of a lip arranged in the lid. The lip capable of cooperating in a leakproof manner with a groove in the bottom of the compact, all round the compartment.
In the case of all these systems, the preservation of the product is precarious during use, because an air pocket situated above the product will be created during use, which will allow the product to release its solvent (or solvents) in a quantity which depends on the space situated between the lid and the product. During each opening, a considerable quantity of the solvent will thus escape and will, in the course of time, limit the preservation and quality of the product. Since the space becomes increasingly large in the course of use, the loss of solvent thus becomes increasingly important. Typically, the solvent may be water (up to approximately 20%), isoparaffin, silicone and etc. The product may include a mixture of several solvents.